


窄门

by Lily_Enne



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Enne/pseuds/Lily_Enne
Summary: 爱与救赎宗教部分我编的旧文存档





	窄门

-00-  
“伤口里的毒已经都祛除了，不过晚上可能会因为炎症发烧，要多注意一点。”川尻莲从房间里走出来，仔细吩咐着身边的下属。  
“神父大人！翔也怎么样了？”一直等候在门外的鹤房急忙走上前来询问。  
“他暂时还没法醒过来。”川尻莲对着男孩坦诚地说出事实，然后拍拍他的肩膀，抬脚要走。  
“您要去哪儿？”鹤房拉住神父的白袍子，“您不亲自为翔也祈祷吗？”  
“鹤房汐恩！注意你的言行！”教士一边训斥鹤房，一边扯开他拽着神父的手。  
“还有别的事需要我们去做。跟我来汐恩，这也许会帮翔也更快醒过来。”  
鹤房被带到了告解室，一盏不够明亮的灯照着他的头顶，他头一回主动地坐进这里。  
“只有在这里，上帝会原谅那些秘密。”隔间里的川尻莲对鹤房解释道。  
“汐恩，把你们在森林里遇见的一切都完完整整的告诉我，别漏下任何一个细节。”

-01-  
“总算是通过考核了，那些老家伙真是一个比一个死板，一点都不通人情。”鹤房伸了个大大的懒腰，“翔也之后是怎么安排的？要出去玩吗？”  
“恩……”木全翔也认真地思考了一会儿，“暂时还没有想好安排。”  
“不如我们一起去森林探险吧！听说最近森林里会有白鹿出现哦！”  
“诶？白鹿吗？白鹿不是神话里才有的生物吗？”  
鹤房揽住木全的肩膀把他拉的更近些，“前几天我路过教室的时候听见川尻神父跟老古板说的，还让他保密呢。”  
“神父的话也能有假吗？”  
“恩……”木全心里有些动摇，“可是，老师也说过吧，森林很危险的。”  
“不敢就算啦，兔子果然都是胆小鬼。”鹤房松开手，故意拉开一点距离，“碧海就不会害怕这些。”  
“碧海才不会跟着你胡闹。”  
鹤房回想起金城碧海那张扑克牌脸，如果自己真的去邀请，恐怕会被严词拒绝吧，刚刚嚣张的气势一下子弱了起来。  
“还有祥生呢！”  
“祥生说这段时间要跟着白岩先生学习哦。”  
鹤房把脸撇向一边，不愿意承认自己输得很惨。  
“我一个人又不是不能去……”  
木全听得出来鹤房语气里的委屈，他是学不会示弱的人，这已经是他最大的让步。  
圣经里说白鹿是圣洁的象征，传说见到白鹿的人会得到幸福。  
“嘛……我就勉为其难陪陪你吧。”木全用肩膀轻撞了一下鹤房。

-02-  
森林的边缘弥漫着浓厚的雾气，叫人看不清里面究竟藏着什么。  
木全递给走在前面的鹤房一根槲寄生手杖。  
“翔也是在担心我吗？”鹤房调笑着说道。  
“只是让你拿来开路而已，别想太多。”木全给鹤房浇了盆冷水。  
这里太安静了，只听得到脚踩过枯枝发出的嘎吱嘎吱地声响。木全翔也下意识地拉住了鹤房的衣角。  
“汐恩回去吧，雾太大了找不到白鹿的。”  
“再等等”鹤房紧盯着前方，“我们好不容易都来了。”  
“啊——！”  
鹤房听见声音猛地回头，木全已经紧张到把衣服抓出了褶皱，他顺着木全的视线看过去，一匹狼从雾中跃出来又消失。  
在鹤房的认知中，黑与白总是对立的。可这匹全身漆黑的狼轻而易举地藏身在白雾之中，如同一滴水融入海里。  
“翔也，别怕。”鹤房故作镇定，他握着槲寄生的手却有微小的颤抖。  
这片看不到尽头的雾气中还躲着多少对他们虎视眈眈的“猎人”呢？  
黑狼的身影在白雾中不停闪过，鹤房已经没有精力去辨别那到底是不是同一只。他的额头渗出汗来，开始在心里暗暗后悔自己鲁莽的决定，他不应该带着翔也一起陷入危险的境地。  
他们原本是为了寻找白鹿而来的。  
尖锐的牙齿划破木全的小腿，鲜血涓涓地涌出来，鹤房用尽全力把手杖扎进黑狼的眼睛里，他没空思考太多，拽着木全跑向记忆中走进来的路。

-04-  
人在目不能视时，迈步会有细微偏差，谬以千里，便累成一个圆圈。  
鹤房在脚下看见了血迹，他在心里暗暗骂了句该死，他们迷迷糊糊又跑回了原地。黑狼的尸体躺在不远处的地上，鲜血浸渍了土壤，渐渐织成一张细密的红网。  
刺向黑狼的槲寄生却不见了，那只来自神父的礼物看似平平无奇，其实是驱魔防身的利器。鹤房伸手摸向口袋，那里藏着的一柄短刀是他们保命的最后工具。  
一点黑陡然出现，像墨滴在纸上一样扎眼。鹤房的身子一瞬间紧绷起来，他收好刀鞘，把短刀横在身前，身后的木全在胸口不停画着十字。  
黑影的轮廓逐渐清晰起来，看起来是个人形，两人在心里默默松了口气。  
然后，鹤房狠狠地掐了自己一把，他宁愿出现在眼前的是之前的恶狼，而不是穿着得体的，一头蓝发的“人类”。  
蓝色是魔鬼的颜色。

-05-  
“你们见到的蓝色头发的人，他这里……”川尻莲下意识地用手指了指自己的左眼，然后反应过来隔壁的鹤房汐恩没办法看到这个动作，“那个人的左眼下，有一颗痣吗？”  
鹤房回想那段恐怖的经历：蓝头发的“魔鬼”一步步朝他们走过来，他问他们是不是教廷的学生，两人并不回答，只是死死地瞪着男人。在他们之间还剩几步的时候，鹤房不知道自己从哪里来的勇气，他挥刀刺出去，快得像离弦的箭。他仿佛能听到刀刃撕裂衣料发出的声响，他看见男人的脸扭曲起来，然后一条腿跪倒在地上，把槲寄生手杖缓缓放下。鹤房夺过手杖拉起木全就跑，他听见身后传来男人的声音，男人叫他们快跑，沿着地上的标记跑出去，最好在木全昏迷之前。  
他们确实安全得逃离了危险的森林，在男人的指引下。  
“好像是的，他的左眼有些特别，但我那时太紧张了，并没有看得很细致。”  
“抱歉，这个问题有些难为你了。”  
鹤房察觉出神父的语气里隐约带着的失落。他忽然想起曾经听闻的一则坊间秘闻：川尻神父有一位特别的朋友。他那时不能理解，为什么人们要在“朋友”这两个字上用特别的语调。  
“您和那位……”鹤房纠结了一下措辞，“那位先生，是怎样的关系呢？”  
“我和他是……”  
透过告解室的低矮窗口，鹤房只能窥见神父的嘴巴与脖颈，他看到川尻莲张开了嘴巴却不发出声音，喉结来回滚动了几轮之后又换了口型。  
“我和他是朋友，我们一同长大。”  
多舌的人借“朋友”来嘲讽这段关系，那川尻莲呢？他借着“朋友”在隐瞒什么？

-06-  
我遇见佐野文哉是在一个深夜。他从一堆丢弃的物品里翻找着“晚餐”，他看见了饥肠辘辘的我，把食物分给我一半，我们因此成了伙伴。  
没错，现在贵为圣子与神父大人的川尻莲，曾经是一个流浪的孤儿。  
我很早就注意到文哉常戴着一顶帽子，甚至睡觉时也不取下来。因为好奇，我趁着他熟睡时偷偷摘下过帽子，那是一头很漂亮的蓝发，像黑暗中闪烁着光芒的蓝宝石。  
我那时还不懂他为什么要刻意掩盖住这个独特的亮点。  
没过多久，我被人领进一座有了高耸尖顶的教堂，穿着红色袍子的老人一见到我就激动地口中不停喊着圣子。  
“什么是圣子？”  
“您就是圣子！您就是神明留在世间的孩子，圣子会辅助神明给世人以救赎。”  
“那当圣子有什么好处？”  
“舒适的住所，可口的美食，无尽的知识，还有神明赐予你的尊贵的身份，人们都将臣服在您的脚下。”  
“那我能带上我的朋友吗？我不能让他一个人在街上继续流浪。”  
“不，圣子只有您一人。”  
我从教堂里跑了出来，什么圣子都去见鬼吧！如果我一个人独享荣华富贵，却留文哉过着每日不能果腹的生活，那真是太过分了。  
我们可是朋友。

-07-  
被人盯上是什么时候呢？我在内心懊悔自己不够细致。但情况确实不容乐观，足足有五个人，每一个人都比我健壮，其中一个人举着一柄利刃，清冷的月光被刀身反射到我的脸上，我不禁打了个寒颤。  
也许我今晚难逃一劫。  
正当我以为自己死到临头，紧闭着眼睛等待那柄刀劈向我的时候，我听见了打斗的声音，文哉在那些人中穿梭而过，仿佛传说中行迹诡秘的忍者。但那些人也并非乖乖挨打的木桩，他们向我们袭来，双拳终究难敌四手，我和文哉身上的伤口渐渐多了起来。  
死亡的迫近却让我们越发大胆。  
文哉捏了捏拳头，骨节发出几声脆响，他一拳抡向最近的那个人，一颗白晃晃的牙和着血掉落出来。而我刚刚折断了另一个人的食指，我看见他手腕内侧那个脉搏跳动的位置印着一个花纹，我见过那个花纹，在这座城市贵族们的家徽上。我一下子明白了这群人的“目的”，他们心中忌惮我未来“圣子”的身份。  
如果能够再回到那个刀光剑影的夜晚，我一定会阻止接下来这一幕的发生，那样我们的人生就不会走上分别的岔路。  
短刀挑落了文哉的帽子，他的蓝发在月光的映照下流淌着绸带般的光泽。短刀哐当一声掉落在土里，图谋不轨之人纷纷落荒而逃。

-08-  
再见到佐野文哉是在这座城市最繁华的街道上，他被困在囚笼之中，身上遍布新鲜的血迹和结痂的伤口。  
“魔鬼！”  
“有罪！”  
“烧死他！”  
人们的呼喊声一阵高过一阵，那些声音里有那晚被他打伤的人，有素不相识的人，更有曾经受过他帮助的人。  
银色是圣子的颜色，蓝色是魔鬼的颜色。  
凭什么，世人仅仅借着一个颜色就能分辨一个人的身份，断言一个人的善恶。  
佐野文哉的死期定在一周之后，他将被处以最残酷的火刑。我告诉自己，一定要想尽办法救下他，如果做不到就陪他一同死去。  
书上说，殉情是一种美德。

-09-  
我迈进肮脏恶臭的地牢里，这里的气味难闻得让我作呕。  
“请，圣子大人。”  
卫兵引我走向走廊最深处的那一间，我又一次重逢佐野文哉，在暗无天日的牢房里。  
我忆起那位红袍子老人的话，尊贵的身份和无上的权利，这正是我需要的。于是，上一秒老人刚为我戴上神圣的冠冕，下一秒我就背着他把“罪犯”藏进我华贵的庭院。  
绑在十字架上的只是一个傀儡。我看着火焰燃起，前来观看的群众们眼里充斥着愉悦，他们相互拥抱庆祝魔鬼的死去，我在心中暗暗嘲讽他们的愚昧无知。

-10-  
鹤房一时有些反应不过来，他在短短的十几分钟之内知晓了神父对于“魔鬼”的爱，以及神父对于教廷的恨，每一个片段都在打破他的固有印象。但鹤房的直率是他的天赋，他分不清错对便把错对搁置在一边，只挑了自己在意的事问。  
“我和翔也在森林中遇见的，就是那位佐野先生吧？他已经平静的在森林中生活，您既然厌弃教廷，为什么还要做一个神父？您如今不应该和他一起在森林里吗？”  
川尻莲楞了一下，他设想过许多反应，也许鹤房会谴责他身份神圣却内心不堪，也许会震惊地说不出一句话，也许后怕也许告密……  
他却问他为什么不私奔。  
川尻莲突然笑出声来，他连绵的笑声回荡在小小的告解室里，显得有些渗人。  
“你知道吗？”他仍旧笑着，笑声中不知不觉间染上了一丝苦涩的味道，“他留给我的辞别信里只有一句话。”  
“当你远离我时，我爱你愈深。”*

-11-  
“文哉你一路上都在嘟囔什么？”  
“啊……没什么。”  
那时我刚拒绝红衣主教不久，我拉着文哉像往常一样坦然地走在大路上，但人们看我的眼神总带着敬畏。  
“莲，”文哉突然停下脚步，“圣子是可以进窄门的，对吗？”  
我不解地看着他。  
“你们要努力进窄门。因为引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多。引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少。”他虔诚地背出这些字句来，“我听见教堂里的神父是这样说的。”  
“莲如果……”他顿了一下，“能永生就好了……”  
笨蛋！  
我在看完那封辞别信后落下泪来，他真是个笨蛋！如果不是这神圣的吃人的教义“蛊惑人心”，他怎么会被世人当做天性邪恶的魔鬼。可他固执地相信那些冠冕堂皇的经文，仅仅因为那书上说，神之子可以得到永生。

-12-  
“汐恩，什么是魔鬼？”  
“犯罪的是属魔鬼，因为魔鬼从起初就犯罪。”  
“那你怎么看待佐野文哉呢？”  
鹤房沉默了，他心中矛盾不知该如何回答。  
“文哉唯一可能做过的‘恶’，就是打伤了想要杀害我的人。但圣经里不是说‘以眼还眼以牙还牙’吗？那真的能算得上是犯罪吗？”  
佐野文哉是恶吗？鹤房在心中质问自己。可他并没有趁机伤害自己和翔也，反而救了自己一命，而在川尻神父的故事里，他也是会为了救朋友不惜一切的人。传说中无恶不作，诱人沉沦的魔鬼会做出这些善意的举动吗？  
“凡从神生的，就不犯罪，因神的道存在他心里，他也不能犯罪，因为他是由神生的。”川尻莲接着汐恩的部分背下去。  
可圣子未必一直神圣。  
“翔也没同你提起过吗？我的白袍。”  
“我不明白您在说什么。”对于神父突如其来的问话，鹤房一头雾水。  
“那孩子还真是尊敬我，连他最亲近的人也没有透露。”

-13-  
我每周穿去给贵族们做弥撒的那件白袍子上有淡淡的血迹，是他们所厌弃的“魔鬼”的血。  
那是我对于那些中伤我心爱之人的人的报复。  
我怎么能允许那些嘴脸丑恶之人得到宽恕，迈进永生的窄门呢？他们不配永生。  
自然，与他们同样丑恶的我，也配不上永生。  
我犯了太多的罪行。  
我早早地就盯上了鹤房汐恩和木全翔也，他们一个冲动大胆一个对我仰慕崇拜，是我寻到文哉绝佳的工具。  
于是我把常常随身携带的槲寄生送给翔也，我故意在汐恩路过教室时提及森林中的有白鹿出没。我一步步的引诱他们走进我设好的圈套。  
我当然知道他们会被野狼攻击而受伤，那正是我阴谋中最关键的一环。我清楚的知道佐野文哉是个过分善良的人，哪怕发现遇到危险的人并不是我，他也一定会挺身而出。  
与我亲自前往不同的是，面对受伤的陌生人，文哉会带他们回去替他们疗伤，也许还会收留他们一晚，找到他的居所是我的最终目的。  
一切都如我所愿，只是我低估了爱情给人带来的无尽勇气，汐恩刺向文哉那一刀完全出乎我的意料。  
但我并不为我犯下的罪行感到后悔。

-14-  
“你已经对我恨的牙痒痒了，对吗？”说出那些深藏的秘密，川尻莲的语气反而变得轻松起来。  
“汐恩，记住这种感觉，这种恨意。”  
“引诱世人，利用世人，欺骗世人，这些都是犯罪，这是魔鬼的行径。”  
“我才是魔鬼。”  
鹤房确实是恨极了，他几乎快要把自己的嘴唇咬破。原来的所谓的白鹿只是一个圈套，一场阴谋，而自己因为一时冲动就带着翔也踏入了险境。  
“你以为成为魔鬼就能和他在一起了吗？”鹤房气急败坏地吼道，“可面目可憎的你还配得上他崇高的爱情吗？”  
“佐野先生牺牲一切来爱你，你却被爱情蒙蔽了眼睛。”  
鹤房想起仅有一面之缘的佐野文哉，想起他缓缓放下手杖的虔诚。他还想起翔也，想起他攥着自己的微微冒汗的手掌，想起他明明恐惧却故作镇定的声线。  
守护者的形象突然重合在一起，佐野文哉和鹤房汐恩总会挡在川尻莲和木全翔也面前。  
也许为了佐野文哉他应该宽恕川尻莲一回，更何况，翔也还没醒过来，他还需要这位神父的力量。鹤房汐恩渐渐冷静下来，他最后质问道，  
“神父大人，您心中真正渴望的是什么？”  
“神父大人！”教士的呼喊远远地传过来。  
川尻莲打开告解室自己那一侧的门，年轻的教士急匆匆跑到他面前。  
“那孩子醒了！”

-15-  
鹤房扶着木全再一次走进布满雾气的森林，不过这一次他们不必心惊胆战，神父川尻莲正走在他们身前。  
“汐恩，我们要怎么样找到那位先生？再受一回伤吗？”木全小声问鹤房。一路上鹤房在木全耳边絮絮说了神父的故事，他特意避开川尻莲的恶，他不想让翔也心中神圣的形象瞬间崩塌。  
“别担心翔也，我不会让你们再受伤的。”川尻莲的语气里带着愧疚，“我会用别的办法找到文哉的。”  
川尻莲蹲下身来，手指捻起地上的一点粉末。佐野文哉曾让鹤房二人沿着这种记号跑出去，那么也许这些标记连接的另一端正是他藏身丛林的居所。  
雾气之中，房屋的形状渐渐显露出来，那是一座普通到有些简陋的屋子。  
木全瞧瞧偷看了川尻莲一眼，他眼尖地发现神父大人的眼眶有些泛红。当然会心疼吧，木全心想，如果换成自己站在门外看着汐恩日日生活得如此清苦，大概是会立刻流下眼泪的吧。  
鹤房率先拉开了那扇斑驳的木门，他看见佐野文哉停下了手中的笔，猛地站起来怒视着自己。  
“为什么要回来！”  
“不是，我……”鹤房冲着门外的木全使眼色，木全把川尻莲一把推进屋内，“有人想要见您。”  
砰地一声风带上了木门，在屋外肆意呼啸，屋内，沉默如巨石压在每个人的胸口，叫人喘不过气。  
“神父不该来这里。”  
“我们许久没见了不是吗？我只是……想要看看你。”  
“……你不该来这里。”佐野文哉又说了一遍，但木全听得出来他的气势已经弱下来，这一回的语气里少了很多愤怒。  
“再一句，可以吗？”川尻莲走近佐野文哉身前，他看见男人在犹豫了一会儿之后轻轻点了点头。  
“我爱……唔……”川尻莲没来得及说出口的告白被堵回去，佐野的手死死地捂住他的嘴巴。  
“别说那句话，求你了。”木全看见痛苦攀上佐野的脸颊。  
他们明明相互深爱着，但对彼此的爱意，不敢也不能宣之于口。就如同人人喊打的过街老鼠，只能在肮脏的下水道里苟且偷生。  
“快离开吧，不要来找我，永远都不要。”佐野文哉背过身去，“别忘了你的身份，神父……大人。”  
在佐野文哉看来，神明和川尻莲之间已经没有别的障碍，除了他。  
“你要进窄门。”

-16-  
鹤房在心底翻了个大大的白眼，又是神明和永生，他不喜欢这些晦涩的话题，老古板说得对，鹤房汐恩就不是这块料子。这有什么好难以抉择的，他默默吐槽，如果神明把永生和翔也同时放到我面前，我宁可不要永生。  
爱有比永生更大的魅力。  
“我常常觉得，爱情是我拥有过最美妙的东西，我的所有美德都依附于它。是爱情使我超过我自己。要是没有你，我会重新落到我那平庸天性的可怜的水平上。因为抱着与你重逢的期待，我才永远认为最崎岖的路是最好的路。”*川尻莲站在木门前凝视着佐野文哉的背影说道，他突然沧桑的声线像砂纸摩挲人的心脏，带着隐隐地钝痛。  
因为爱你，我愿意为你而痴狂，也愿意为你变得更好。  
“我要你明白，一直以来，我心中的信仰是你，而不是上帝。”

-17-  
“神父大人”年幼的孩子扯住木全翔也的白袍子呼唤他，  
木全蹲下来，视线和那孩子齐平耐心地听他说，“听说您曾经在森林里见过魔鬼，是真的吗？”  
木全摇了摇头，他看向不远处，鹤房汐恩正被一群小孩子们缠住，正假装严肃地训斥着他们的淘气。  
“不过，我见过白鹿哦，代表幸福的白鹿。”  
“白鹿！您在哪里见到的？！我……我也想要去看看呢！”男孩的双颊因为激动一下子涨红起来。  
木全笑着揉了揉那孩子的脑袋，一眼就看破了他的小心思。他用纤细的手指轻点男孩的胸口，小小的心脏在那里热烈地跳动着。  
“在这里。”  
真正的白鹿在每个人心里。

-18-  
我们并不是为了神圣而生的。  
除了神圣，灵魂还能追求什么呢？  
幸福。

END

*部分源自《窄门》


End file.
